La poción
by Xepes
Summary: Los Teen Titans hacen limpieza en la torre y la joven Raven no se imagina lo que puede ocasionar eso.


_**La poción**_

Era un día tranquilo en la torre _¡pum! _bueno, no tan tranquilo...

- "Vamos chicos" animó Robin "hay que ordenar los dormitorios y tirar lo que no sirva, durante estos años hemos ido acumulando objetos que ahora no los necesitamos, si seguimos así ya no cabremos en la torre."

- "Ya, pero yo le e cogido cariño a todo lo que tengo" dijo lastimosamente Chico Bestia negándose a la propuesta de su amigo enmascarado.

- "Creo que Robin tiene razón" inquirió Raven "¿recordáis lo que paso cuando Starfire abrió el armario?" En ese instante todos recordaron la avalancha que se le vino encima a la Tamaranea de cajas de juegos de mesa, peluches, balones de fútbol, etc y demás trastos de Cyborg y Chico Bestia.

- "Pero, pero hoy ponen un especial en la televisión que dan trucos para la consola, con ellos podré ganar a Cyborg "

- "¡Ja!, ni lo sueñes Bestita"

- "Si hacemos limpieza podremos traer cosas nuevas, como flores, peluches y..." empezó a decir Starfire.

- "No, si hacemos esto es para tener espacio" le dijo Robin "el que no haga lo que he dicho lo pagara caro"

- "¿Tendremos que pagarte impuestos?" rió el joven de piel verde.

- "Tirare a la basura los videojuegos que comprasteis Cyborg y tu"

- "¡Vale, ya vamos a ordenar, no tires nada que no te corresponde!" dijeron Chico Bestia y Cyborg al unísono y dirigiéndose cada cual a su cuarto.

En el cuarto de Starfire...

- "Oh, esto no lo tiraré" dicho esto empezó a sacar algunos objetos de la caja a donde irían los trastos que tiraría y los fue poniendo sobre la cama...hasta que al final la caja se quedo vacía "je-je, mejor lo dejo como estaba" Al terminar había una caja y media llenas de peluches, ropa, algunos tarros tamareanos (como el que saco en el episodio de _Can I keep him?_ Para darle de comer a Silkie).

En el cuarto de Robin...

- "Veremos que no sirve de aquí" se pregunto el chico maravilla. Ordenó su _ya_ ordenada habitación y consiguió reunir una caja entera de trastos, como boomerangs antiguos, recortes de periódicos sobre villanos, etc.

En el cuarto de Raven...

- "ugh, no creo que esto me sirva" pensó sosteniendo dos botes de cristal de pociones, uno por la mitad y otro vació. Al final la hechicera reunió una caja de pociones que no le interesan o estaban caducadas (¿¿las pociones caducan?? o.o), libros _inútiles_, etc.

En el cuarto de Chico Bestia...

- "..." empezó a curiosear entre los montones de emm... _cosas_ sin identificar que había amontonadas en distintos rincones de la habitación y, al no querer deshacerse de nada abrió su armario, pero lo que no se esperaba es que se le viniera encima todo lo que acumulo allí "viejo, tendré que tirar un montón de cosas de aquí" dijo mientras se quitaba una revista de la cabeza. Total: 3 cajas llenas.

En el cuarto de Cyborg...

- "Jum, esto aun sirve" dijo mientras cogió una consola que al instante se rompió en varias piezas "¡cuando vea a Chico Bestia lo voy a matar!" Al cabo de un rato consiguió llenar 3 cajas.

En el living algunos Titans ya habían acabado de hacer limpieza...

- "Amigos al final me quedo muchísimo espacio en el armario" dijo feliz la pelirroja

- "claro" le respondió sonriéndole Robin, lo que provoco que la chica se ruborizara un poco "si ya dije que hace falta en poco de orden"

- "Jajaja" rió Cyborg.

- "¿Tu se que te ríes? Le pregunto Robin a su amigo con cara de _habla mas de la cuenta y veras._

- "No, de nada" le respondió mientras seguía riéndose.

En otro lugar de la torre, concretamente en un pasillo...

- "Eih" Rae¿solo vas a tirar eso? Ya dijo Robin que teníamos que hacer limpieza"

- "Al contrario que tu yo tengo mi habitación ordenada y no hace falta mucho para volver a ordenarla" le respondió impaciente de poder dejar la pesada caja en el living con las demás. Como ya sabíais dentro había libros, y los libros que habían no eran ni mucho menos pequeños y pesaban lo suyo, sumado a que una caja de cartón no soporta mas de un peso concreto...la fuerza de la gravedad hizo el resto.

- "Mierda" se quejo la dama gótica mientras iba a recoger los libros y demás.

- "Raven no digas esa palabra, esta muy fea" dijo poniéndose como si fuera un profesor y se reía ligeramente.

- "Que precisamente tu me corrijas...a...¡achis!" se llevo la mano a la cara al estornudar y olía raro, cuando la miro se dio cuanta que estaba manchada de un líquido rosado. "¿eh?" Lo que olvidó era que en la caja también iba un bote de cristal a la mitad de una poción de la que quería deshacerse por no gustarle el resultado.

- "¿Te encuentras bien? Preguntó preocupado al ver que Raven tenia una expresión extraña en la cara.

- " Si, estoy...bien" Al instante y bostezó y se fue quedando dormida.

- "¡Raven! se acerco a ella y la levanto por los hombros "Raven despierta"

- "Uhm..." abre los ojos un poco "¿Chico Bestia?"

- "Si ¿qué te paso?¿por qué te dormiste? La verdad me preocupaste, porque eso de que alguien se quede dormido así por que si, y men..."No pudo seguir hablando porque la chica puso las manos en su cara y lo besó.

- "Te amo" dijo la joven demonio con una pequeña sonrisa.

- "..."Chico Bestia no supo que decirle, sintió como las mejillas le ardían. "Ra-raven yo..." Y cuando le iba a contestar vio a la chica se había vuelto a dormir entra sus brazos.

---------------------------

- "¿Qué hacéis todos aquí? Y...¿qué hago yo aquí?" preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía que estaba en la enfermería.

- "El amigo Chico Bestia nos dijo que te habías quedado dormida de repente y Cyborg te trajo aquí para ver si estabas bien, aunque al final solo estabas dormida" le respondió feliz Starfire al ver a su amiga despierta.

Raven miro a cada uno de sus amigos y al ver al joven verde se acordó de lo que paso y se ruborizo, lo que provoco que el chico también se ruborizara.

- "Aquí pasa algo" murmuro Cyborg malignamente al no pasar desapercibido la escena. "¿chicos que pasó exactamente antes de que vinieras a avisarnos?"

- "¡Nada, absolutamente nada!" le contestaron los dos al unísono completamente rojos.

"Con-tes-tad-me" les exigió con una pícara sonrisa en la cara.

- "Pu-pues..." haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas les contó lo ocurrido.

- "¡¿Qué?!" gritaron todos asombrados.

- "L-lo que habéis escuchado"

- ¿Y nuestra amiga Raven? preguntó la pelirroja al no ver a su amiga.

- "Aquí estoy" –respondió mientras traía unos cuantos cristales rotos "¿veis esto? es una poción que prepare hace dos semanas, pero me equivoque en un ingrediente y salió una muy distinta a la que yo quería"

- "Y exactamente cuál es" pregunto Robin.

- "Una poción de amor, hace que te enamores de la primera persona que veas después de tomarla, yo en mi caso solo la olí accidentalmente, pero fue suficiente para que me hiciera efecto, lo bueno es que no había mucha en el tarro"

- "Je, pues que confusión mas tonta" dijo Cyborg mientras se reía.

- "Raven" la llamó su personalidad inteligente "no es exactamente así, la poción tenia un 95 de suero de la verdad y un 5 de poción de amor, lo único que te hizo el 95 fue decir la verdad y el otro 5 quitarte la vergüenza para declararte. 

_- "Ya lo se" le respondió Raven con una sonrisa sarcástica "pero eso a ellos no les interesa"_

**-Fin-**

**Espero que les haya gustado este fic fruto de mi aburrimiento XD**

**Dejen reviews n.****n**


End file.
